The present invention relates to a chair incorporating an adjustable lumbar assembly and device and an overlap joint connection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair having a back support, an upholstery cushion assembly and a vertically adjustable, flexible live back lumbar assembly and device positioned therebetween and a chair back support connected to a lower frame having an overlap joint connection.
Chair users and seating manufacturers have recognized the value and health benefit of providing good adjustable lumbar support. However, new lumbar devices are desired which provide optimal comfort, but are simple to manufacture and assemble, are easily adjustable, operate smoothly, and are durable and robust. A lumbar device is desired that slides more fluidly and smoothly between adjusted positions, yet is secure in its selected position and effective in its function.
Accordingly, an adjustable lumbar assembly and device are desired that solves the aforementioned problems and that has the aforementioned advantages.